


The Pendant in the Notebook

by Ren_Luna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Luna/pseuds/Ren_Luna
Summary: Lunafreya and Noctis both reflect back on the very first notebook that they ever shared. It was a special memory for them both, because it also contained an extra gift for Luna.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Pendant in the Notebook

Lunafreya looked out the window at the sylleblossoms of Tenebrae, one hand playing with the necklace that she always wore. She smiled thinking about it: a gift from Noctis, given to her only a few years before. It was one of two gifts she received that day and something she would always treasure.

Meanwhile, Noctis stared out the window of the Regalia, wondering what Luna was thinking. It had been a while since Umbra had last brought him their shared notebook. He could still remember the first notebook that they had ever shared…

_\- 4 years ago -_

“Hey Noct, what are you looking at?” Prompto stopped to see what was in the window Noctis had stopped in front of.

“What? Oh…it’s nothing.” Noctis tried to act cool, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the necklace he had seen behind the glass. A simple pendant of a crescent moon on a silver chain reminded him of Luna. The pair had been sending more letters back and forth lately, and he was always eager to receive the next one.

As if on cue, a dog barked by his feet.

“Umbra!” Noctis couldn’t contain his excitement. He took the envelope carefully tied around Umbra’s neck. “Thanks, boy.”

Prompto tried to look over Noct’s shoulder at the letter but Noctis turned away.

“Aww, come on! What did she say?” Prompto begged for answers with no luck. Bored by his friend’s lack of response, he wandered back to the store window that Noct had been staring at. “Hey, that’s pretty! Are you going to send it to Lady Lunafreya?”

Noctis turned back to Prompto, having finished reading the letter. He would have to come up with a good response to send her when he went home that evening.

“Hey, I said not to worry about that!” His face turned red with embarrassment. “Come on, let’s go.”

Prompto pulled him into the store before he could say anything else. “Come on, she would probably love that!”

A small bell at the door chimed when they entered. Prompto immediately went wandering off (Noctis rolled his eyes – he couldn’t take him anywhere!) but Noctis stayed by that window, looking at the pendant he wanted to send Luna.

“Would you like me to get that one for you?” the shopkeeper interrupted Noctis’s thoughts.

“I…sure, that would be great,” Noctis answered, feeling incredibly self-conscious. The salesman smiled.

“An excellent choice, I’m sure she’ll love it.” Noctis blushed again and finally turned away from the window. That was when he noticed a small notebook on a table in the center of the room.

It was a simple red notebook, with a bird on the cover. And it had sylleblossoms on it! Noctis couldn’t remember a lot of details about the scenery of Tenebrae, but he remembered that those were Luna’s favorite flowers. There was no way he could leave without getting this for her as well.

“Can I get this one, too?” He pointed to the book.

Later that evening, Noctis and Prompto had returned to Noct’s apartment. Noctis opened the notebook and took out a pen.

“Umm…Noct? Are you going to write anything in there or not?” Prompto looked over his shoulder at the blank page.

Noctis grumbled. “Shut up, I’m trying to think of what to say.”

Finally putting pen to paper, he scribbled out a clumsy note:

_To Luna,_

_I found this today ~~and it made me think of you~~_

_~~I wanted to get you something nice and~~ _

_I thought that maybe using a book would be easier to send letters with._

_Hopefully I’ll hear from you soon,_

_Noct_

“Tell her I said hi!” Prompto was looking right at Noct’s clumsy letter with all the lines crossed out. Noctis sighed.

_Prompto also says hi_

As if on cue, Umbra reappeared at Noctis’s side. He reached down and gave Umbra a good pat before carefully placing the necklace in the notebook and tying it around Umbra’s neck.

“Make sure it gets to her in one piece, okay?”

Umbra barked in response and left the apartment.

\- _A few days later, in Tenebrae_ –

Lunafreya turned around at the sound of a small bark.

“Umbra, you’re back! And what’s this?” She scratched the dog behind the ears and took the notebook that was around his neck.

“A present from Noctis?” She couldn’t help admiring the cover of the book, the detailing of the sylleblossom. He must have chosen that knowing it was her favorite!

Luna opened the book to see a simple silver pendant of a crescent moon and couldn’t contain her surprise. Smiling, she immediately went to put it around her neck.

She turned to look at in a nearby mirror and couldn’t have felt any happier.

“It’s perfect…I’ll wear it always.” She played with the pendant and couldn’t help thinking of how embarrassed Noctis must have been when he bought it.

Turning her attention back to the book, she read the letter that he had written back to her and laughed at all of the things he crossed out. She pulled out a pen and wrote back to him.

_Noctis,_

_Thank you so much for the wonderful gift! I’ll treasure it always. The notebook is lovely. I’m looking forward to sharing it with you._

_Until we meet again,_

_Lunafreya_

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing my first LuNoct fic, I had thought about having a focal point be Noctis getting a necklace to give Luna. I ended up scrapping the idea and had him get her a new notebook instead but I decided to go back and write a little something since I still loved the idea and was prompted by @mx_mcgee on Twitter! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
